


Take Me To Church

by Percygranger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex Worker Jim, Stripping, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the evocative pictures at http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1182505.html. Title, of course, from Hozier's song, but I do prefer the voice-shifted one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hO8V5GsQPUk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

Leonard McCoy, PhD shut the door to his hotel room, relishing the sound of the lock engaging as he turned the bolt. That lock and a “Do Not Disturb” sign were all he needed for the rest of the night. 

Well, that and Jim. Leonard turned to find his companion splayed on the bed, his coal-black suit a stark contrast with the sheets. The sight made his mouth dry out. He wanted to lick that throat, splay Jim out--the Devil seducing humanity.

“Are all conferences this boring?” Jim asked, eyes meeting Leonard’s with what was becoming a familiar charge. Their instant chemistry was the main reason Leonard had chosen Jim over other, more suitable companions for the weekend. And when he was paying a thousand a night, Leonard didn’t bother to pretend otherwise. 

“Yes, and it gets worse. All these blowhards trying to one-up each other as the weekend goes on,” Leonard grumbled, heading towards the minibar gratefully included in the room. Two tiny bottles upended in a glass later, Leonard found himself a seat on a chair near the desk. 

“Good thing you have me to distract you, then.” With a mischievous grin, Jim had propped himself up on one elbow now, buttons on his black undershirt straining in delicious lines that Leonard finally let himself devour. He’d reconsidered his choice all through the conference. The man was simply too attractive, drawing the attention of Leonard’s fellow doctors like moths to a flame. Leonard had sometimes felt like a bodyguard for a celebrity, the way they were swarmed with less-than-suave, self-involved PhDs. And this was only the first day. 

Well, there was one good way to wash away jealousy: drown it in the depths of lust. “You should get naked,” Leonard suggested. 

Jim considered, gaze turning into something more serious and alluring. “And why should I do that?” 

“Because I’ve been trying not to stare at your ass all damn day and now I want to see it,” Leonard waved a hand eloquently, “in full technicolor striptease glory.” And Leonard did want to see it, wanted to feel it, taste it, give it the full attention it deserved.

Jim’s mouth quirked in a smile. “Do I get a drink if I do?” 

“Certainly.” Leonard was feeling magnanimous. Thankfully, all he was paying for was the man in front of him, not anything else. “Whatever you’d like.” 

The quirk turned into a full-blown mischievous smile as Jim languorously pushed himself up, sliding towards the edge. “How could I resist an offer like that?”

Leonard just smirked back, and the smile stayed on as the clothes began to come off, drink forgotten. Jim could play the coquette if he wanted. Leonard had seen the performance outside these walls, Jim turning away with the slightest of blushes when other doctors and researchers tried out their lines on him. He wasn’t doing that now. 

The rest of Jim was just as smooth and tanned as his hands, and Leonard could imagine him lying naked in the sun, a lazy succubus, everything the Bible warned against. The strained buttons were lax, now, revealing a tight stomach, the barest scattering of hair on his upper chest as he undulated, tugging off a sleeve. His arms rippled, the light brown skin making Leonard’s mouth water. 

Finally, with a sly glance, his eyes asking a question they both knew the answer to, Jim reached for the dark fabric around his waist. The button eased out, the zipper pulled down with aching slowness. Then, as if he couldn’t bear to show himself, Jim turned, facing away. Leonard felt the pull to move, to turn him back around. Miracles needed to be performed in the open for their full effect, he’d always felt. But this was no miracle. 

The rounded curves of Jim’s ass were just as magnificent as Leonard had imagined. They strained as Jim bent down, helping his trousers fall. He stepped out of the ripples of fabric, rising, and twisted to look back at Leonard, still yet to fully reveal himself. Leonard swallowed at the heat in his gaze. 

Jim was a regular male pinup. Leonard wanted to do far more than take his picture, to peek inside the temple through more than a cracked door. He wanted to touch each bit of skin exposed like the jewel it was, a reference to the world’s sins. He wanted to beg forgiveness, insincere, for this later on his knees. 

As the last scrap of fabric hit the floor, and Jim finally turned, completely exposed, utterly confident. Leonard locked eyes and clapped slowly, never breaking eye contact. Applauding a masterful performance was something you could never do in church. 

Jim advanced, and Leonard dropped his hands, spread his legs to make room for the sinful pleasure that was his lover-to-be. It was hard to imagine how a lap dance, if that was what this was turning into, would be better than what Leonard had just seen.

Jim didn’t disappoint, though. 

The undulations never touched Leonard, but clever fingers started undoing buttons. A mouth worked up his jaw, down his neck, and Leonard tilted his head back, eyes half-closed in pleasure. This was by far the best part of paying, he’d always thought. How the blatant exchange of money made him value their time more, and in return, how focused they were on him. No distractions. This was as close to worship as he got.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to desiderii for a thorough and enthusiastic beta.


End file.
